To die for the sake of Love
by raemie
Summary: CHAPTER 4 HAS BEEN ADDED.Elisabeth falls deeply in love with the poor boy in her village. Her family are furious and see no other way to stop their love than to leave for America aboard the Titanic. The boy , Alex follows them onto the ship and develops a
1. Chapter 1

Title To die for Love.

Chapter 1 The new Boy

April 1912

Elisabeth Kelly smiled at the young officer ,when he walked into the shop. He smiled back tipping his hat respectivly. Elisabeth laughed to herself , again she realised this was another one of her Mothers attempts to get her married by sending handsome men into the shop. Well it wouldn't work , Elisabeth had her pride she was not an item in a store to be sold to anyone who fancied her.

" Look Lizzie screeched her Mother. A young fellow. Where do you come from young man".

" County Kerry , Madam just next door to you here in Cork". He looked at Elisabeth. He was very confused and obviously not sure what he was doing on the shop.

" The door is that way Sir said Elisabeth".

" Right said the man who was clearly embarassed. I'll go , bye".

" No shrieked her Mother. She turned on Elisabeth . the moment the man had left. You did that purposely she yelled. What was wrong with that one. Was he too tall , skinny perhaps. I cant get it right all the time you know".

" The problem is Mother . that I am only seventeen and I not ready to marry someone I dont love , never mind know".

Her Mother flung her arms up in the air, " I dont know Lizzie , you shall grow up a poor ugly spinster".

" Money isn't everything Mother. Sometimes I detest being wealthy".

" It is everything when you are pennyless on the street , my child".

Her Mother left the shop in a bad mood. Elisabeth sighed as she left. It was time her Mother respected her wishes. She opened the till and began to count todays money , when another young man walked in. Sighing she closed the till and pondered on how to turn this one down. The young man walked up to the counter. He looked more than eighteen. He had wavy blond hair , deep blue eyes , and an attractive body build. Elisabeth heart gave a thud. Her knees felt suddenly weak , and her stomach light and nervous.

" Look she said , my Mother is a twisted evil woman. She has led you on a wild goose chase. I am not availiable".

The young man laughed , and picked up the bag of flour beside the counter.

" I'm sure your a fine gal and all Miss , but I came here for this bag of flour. I wasn't aware that I was getting a free girl with it".

Elisabeth froze , and applogised. " I'm so sorry , my Mother she...well if I told you , you'd laugh trust me".

" My names Alex O' Connor , my family and I moved here from Dublin".

Elisabeth introduced herself. She tried to stop herself from looking into his eyes , because they were so handsome. Her heart was racing wildly , she was falling in love,

Elisabeth walked out from the counter , and held out her hand. Alex took it and smiled. He looked at her face and then ran his soft fingers across her cheek. Elisabeth stood motionless. She knew Alex was special , because she had never let a boy come this close before. He pulled her towards him and she tilted her head to the side. She waited for the moment , the moment when they'r lips would meet.

" What on earth are you doing".

Elisabeth pulled away. Her Mother was standing gobsmaked at the door. Alex let go and ran for the door. He looked back and blew a kiss at Elisabeth , who smiled and pretended to catch it.

" Elisabeth that boy is of low class. His family live on Lord Grishams land. They are tennants for christs sake. I swear to you child if I see you with him again, I will tell your Father and you know how cross he will be. My God associating with the lower class. I fail to understand you , my gir"l.

Elisabeth nodded and nodded , for she had only being thinking about one thing throughout her Mothers lecture and his name was " Alex O' Connor.

Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The County Fair.

Elisabeth spent the next few days in a terrible mood. It had been a week since she had first met Alex and she hadn't seem it since. How she would have loved to strangle her Mother. It was so typical , her Mother spent every minute trying to get her engaged and suddenly the right one comes along and she blooming scares him off. Elisabeth sighed and left the tomato she had been holding down. It no longer was round and plump , but a squashed red mess.

" Elisabeth called her Father". Come in here quickly."

She left the counter and walked into the store room. Her Father was standing over a pile of red and white paper chains.

" Do you see these decorations. I need a few men to put them up over the village. Now who do you think will put these up for me , my girl".

Elisabeth pondered for a moment. " I could ask Lord Mcabe and Mr O' Toole".

Her Father laughed and wiped his brow. " Lizzie no man who earns as much money as they do , would dream of doing a job like that. Why if I wanted them , I would have done it myself".

" You sound like Mother" snapped Elisabeth. You people are always concerned with money. I hate being wealthy , it destroys people".

" Go down to Lord Grishams land , said Father as he ignored his daughter. You can ask his tennats to give a hand. Tell them there is five shillings for an hours work".

" Father that is lousy money."

" No he replied , thats the way life is , now go. The County fair is on today. If those decorations aren't up. The Mayor will kill me".

Elisabeth walked away. She realised Alex's family were tennants on Grishams land. She walked to the first house.t. She knocked on the door. A woman answered.

" Good morning is your husband in".

The woman didn't respond , instead she left and returned with a man by her side.

" What do you want" he asked agressively

Elisabeth stepped back , why were they so angry towards her.

" The town fair is on today Sir , we are looking for some men to put up the decorations. You will be paid for it of course."

" Oh yeah said the man , how much".

" Five shillings for an hours work Sir".

The man laughed. " They must really think we are idiots". he told his wife

" Please Sir , begged Elisabeth. " The decorations must be put up early today or...

" Or all the wealthly people in the village will be in a spot of bother" mocked the man.

" I'll put up the decorations Father".

Alex stepped out , he looked shocked to see Elisabeth.

Elisabeth smiled. " Alex "she cried.

Alex showed so emotion of knowing her , he stared blankly at her face.

His Father looked angry. " Do you know this daughter of a man who is involved in Irish Slave labour".

" No Father , I dont".

" How does she know your name".

" No idea , Father." I have never seen her before. I am aware that she is the daughter of the rich Pompous store owner".

Elisabeth tried to fight back her tears as the door was slammed shut in her face. She didn,t even bother to visit the other houses. Instead she rushed down to the small river in the woods and sat there alone. How could Alex deny knowing her. The moment he had walked into the store , she knew he was the one. They didn't even say much , it was all there before them written in love. She threw a rock into the water and watched as it crashed into the smooth glass like water. Thats how her life had been before she had met Alex , smooth and peaceful. Now it had smashed into smitherines and like before she was left to pick up the pieces.

" I am a fool" she told herself. I let someone enter my life and then they leave alone at the worst possible time". "Alex " she spat angrilly , just another selfish male who doesn't care about breaking seventeen year old hearts.

Chapter 3 will be added soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Let the Fair begin.

Elisabeth got up suddenly and realised she was late for the fair. She brushed the moss and twigs of her dress and ran swiftly through the fields. She breathed a sigh of relief , when she reached the village. She spotted her laughing with a man. There was music playing , the decorations hung high , and the sweet smell of freshly baked pastries lingered in the air.

" Elisabeth called her Father. Do you see what I see". He pointed to the decorations. " I had to put them up myself with the shoemaker. Not one man arrived to do the job. Why is that".

Elisabeth held back her rage. " You want to know why she said , because they know what an ignorent man you are. A man who will cheat decent people , and not even blink an eye. You should be ashamed of yourself Father, as I am of you".

" Daughters shouldn't speak tho their Father's like that Elisabeth".

Elisabeth laughed serenely , " You are right , but then again. Fathers shouldn't give them a reason to speak like that".

Elisabeth rushed off into the stalls with the shade from the sun. She slipped under one of them and waved her hand trying to cool herself off. It really was hot today. She screamed when something caught her dress and pulled her. Looking up , she saw Alex. Two young men had also rushed over.

" Is this boy bothering you Miss".

" Ah ...no thankyou it's alright."

Alex smiled and pulled her out of sight. But Elisabeth pushed his hand away.

" Get away from me" she snarled.

" I know why you are angry".

" Thats good of you , how long did it take you to figure that out".

" I saved both of us Elisabeth".

" Saved us from what " cried Elisabeth. You denied knowing me. You made me feel like an idiot. Back at the store you made me feel , you were... you denied me , why.

" Do you know who we are Elisabeth. You are the daughter of a wealthy man , and I am the son of a poor tennant. Back in my old village a wealthy girl secretly married a poor boy. The girls father found out , and the boy was hanged. It is a crime. I denied knowing you because I didn't want trouble , now tell me I did wrong. That girl killed herself after he was hung. She shot herself with his rifle."

" I love you Elisabeth so much that , I was prepared to deny you just to save you."

" I dont want it to end , cried Elisabeth".

" It doesn't have to cried Alex. But you must not reveal this to anyone. All the tennants are angry Elisabeth. They work really hard , most of them are decent people , and it's awful to see your kind get wealthly for doing nothing and then gloat about it."

Elisabeth nodded and kissed him. A hand grabbed her and Alex and threw them both out onto the middle of all the people , rich and poor alike. It was Mr O' Toole , the shoemaker.

" Richard he yelled. It's your daughter , she is with this filthy creature."

Elisabeth's Father rushed over with his wife by his side. She gave an almightly gasp and practially fainted on the spot. He on the other hand grabbed Alex and flung him on the ground.

" Dont you ever touch her again , you dirty street...

Elisabeth did he harm you".

" Leave him alone cried Elisabeth as she fell beside Alex. If you come any closer Father."

Her Father's face lit up with rage. " You were with this...you turned your back on your parents and got involved with that."

" He is human shrieked Elisabeth , why can any of you see that."

Mrs O' Connor spotted her son. " What have you done to my boy you bullies."

" Your son has being mixing with the Superior Class" , yelled Richard.

Mr O' Connor stepped forward and hoisted his son up , ignoring his shrieks of pain.

" Boy ,I have told you to stay away from these people , what lured you to them".

" She did" , yelled Mr O' Toole pointng at Elisabeth.

Mr O' Connor scowled. " A female he cried. You stupid boy cant you see , she has no interest in you. She will marry for wealth. You are nothing to her."

Mr and Mrs O' Connor left supporting Alex who hobbled slightly.

Richard grabbed Elisabeth by the hair and dragged her screaming home.

" You will stay in your room , you hear me".

" No Father , I will not. Every time you punish me , I will try to escape even more".

" Why cant you be normal like other girls your age. Why dont you want to marry a fine young man who can give you anything you want".

" I have found someone who has given me everything , I want."

" Dont be foolish girl."

" I will be with him , yelled Elisabeth. I can promise you that , I will do anything to be with him".

Richard called his wife in.

" Very well then Elisabeth , we didn't want to do this , but we have no choice. Your Mother and I had decided to go live in America. We knew you liked it here , and your Uncle agreed to take you in , while we were gone. However if it means seperating you from that boy , we will of course bring you to America. Dont push your luck on this one Elisabeth. If you run for it , or refuse to go. That boy you like will pay for it , with his life. "

" No Father , you cant do this".

" The point is Elisabeth , I can do this and I will".

" It is for you Lizzie said her Mother. We are shaping your future".

" It is called the Titanic Lizzie. Its a huge wonderful ship. It will be great. We have first class tickets. You better pack , we are leaving tomorrow evening".

Elisabeth felt sick clutching her throat ,she ran out of the room and into the garden. Screaming furiously she kicked the iron garden chairs , and then howled in pain. Her pure white dress was caked in mud. A figure emerged from the trees. It was Alex. Elisabeth fell into his arms.

" They are taking me away she choked , to America aboard the Titanic". How can they be so cruel". Tears streamed down her face.

" I thought this would happen said Alex. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. Did you not promise them , you would stay away from me."

" What's the point of lying cried Elisabeth. I could never stay away."

" What have I done , said Alex. Look at you Lizzie , crying over some silly guy like me. Why the day , I walked into your store , you were strong ,happy and confident. Now you are love sick and weak".

" I know now , that I was never happy until I found you Alex cried Elisabeth. I know that all my life , no one has ever cared about me as much as you have.

Alex silenced her , with his hand. " I have to go Elisabeth , but I promise you. You wont be alone".

Elisabeth nodded and quickly slipped inside. Her heart was beating rapidly. Slowly she walked into her house. Her Father was smiling as she closed the door.

" I'm glad you'v seen it our way Elisabeth. That young lad Tom is coming with us. He would like to meet you".

Elisabeth snarled as she walked past him. You haven't won Father she muttered , not by a long shot."

Chapter 4 will be added soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Goodbye Alex.

" Rise and Shine sleepy head. We have a long journey ahead of us".

Elisabeth sat up and pulled the covers of her bed off. Ignoring her Mother she ran into the bathroom and changed into her clothes quickly. She raced past her and into the kitchen , where Elsie their maid was working.

" Are you ready for the trip , Miss Lizzie. Your Father has been waiting for you. "

" I am , said Elisabeth. I just have to finish a few things." Elisabeth tore into the living room , where her Father was waiting.

" Ah Lizzie , you are awake. I hope you have everything packed. We dont have much time."

" I need to say goodbye to a few people said Elisabeth , I never got a chance at all last night".

Her Father laughed. " You better not be going anywhere near that boy. We are bringing you for a reason my girl. It better be someone else you are saying goodbye to."

" I can say goodbye to him , if I like yelled Elisabeth , and I will". She fled past her Father who grabbed hold of her wrist. Spinning around she slapped him in the face , and ran.

She rushed towards the woods. " Alex , Alex" she called.

He was waiting beyond the trees , as soon as she saw him. She fell into his arms , and cried bitterly.

" Please kill me , she begged , anything is better than having to leave you today".

" Do not say that said Alex as he wiped away her tears with his hand. You do not mean that at all."

Elisabeth stamped her feet angrilly. " How can you be so calm , so understanding. Why is it , that in this time of trouble , only you can be stable and relaxed".

" Lizzie , I assure you , you will not go through this alone. We will meet again. America is not so big , that two people , you and I can not seek each other out."

" My Parents are bringing Tom along on the trip. They want us to marry. Do you understand what I am saying."

" Perfectly" said Alex.

" Is this a joke cried Elisabeth , if I marry him. We are through , the both of us."

" Do you love him Lizzie , like I love you , or you love me."

" Of course not , you silly boy. Why would I be spilling my heart out to you , if I loved him."

" Well then , it's settled , there is no need to marry him , is there."

" It doesn't work like that Alex. I dont get to decide anything in my life. I will be married to Tom within a few months. You wait and see."

" You wont"said Alex softly.

" Who are you to say that wont happpen". cried Elisabeth.

" I dont give up that easilly Lizzie. I wont let any person take something from me , and I'll be dammed if they take the girl , I love from me as well".

Elisabeth's heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly a group of people walked out from the shadows. Elisabeth's Father and two men who worked on the tools in the other side of the shop, her Mother and a few maids appeared. Her Father pulled at Elisabeth. Elisabeth screamed and clung to Alex , who kissed her deeply before she was torn away. Her Father bundled her into the cart that awaited them by the woods edge. Alex was held back by the two men. Elisabeth banged and yelled desperetly. Alex tried to break free , he managed and he ran up to the side of the cart. His hands tipped gently against Elisabeth's and for a moment , they looked sadly at each other. " I will find you " yelled Alex. Elisabeth nodded as the cart began to leave. Her tears stained her dress , and slowly Alex and the figure of the two other men began to disappear.

Chapter 5 will be added soon.


End file.
